


Perfection in White

by 3vlee



Series: Rose series [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebellion is on Rue & Katniss are the voice of the rebellion. Can Katniss Keep it together when she & Cato live a parents worst nightmare or, fall apart. Warning Death, violence, language , sex content. Rated M for a reason.<br/>This is the sequel to Legend of the Black Rose.<br/>****I do not own the Hunger Game Nor its Characters****</p><p>Here is the sequel</p><p>Perfection in White</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellion

Snow's POV:

Silly, Silly children. Don't these rebels know that the odds are NEVER in their favor? Now I have to be ruthless, merciless while my friends here in Capitol suffer. We beat them before, we WILL CRUSH them this time.

Oh Hello, I didn't realized that you've returned for our talk. Very well where were we? Ah yes, young Mr. Mellark ruining the 75th games by killing himself, cursing the arena by haunting it. Now no profit can be made from it. The for some silly reason somebody cremated him during a blackout in a funeral pyre.

Well I had to something for the third quarter quell. Since the Victors were a beacon of hope I sent them in for the criminals instead. Well you see how that turned out, those little ingrates joined the rebellion. To top it off the voice of the "rebellion" are two foolish girls who are known as the Mocking Jays. Those two trouble makers are going to be my example when we win this. I don't know who the younger one is but the older of the two, I know very well. Sometimes even better than she knows herself. Pardon me I didn't mentioned her name, Katniss Everdeen Stone. You may know her from her persona; The Girl on Fire.

I am sorry we will have to cut this a little short for today. I still have a country to run. So here's my notes on the subject. I will see you later and May the odds be ever in your favor.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss's POV

It's been about a year now since we were sent into the games. All the surviving Tributes from the 74th games have warrants out by the Capitol as traitors to the nation so, now even Cato can't even contact his family. It saddens me because he is close to his family.

Oddly enough I think our biggest argument was is which is him & Special Forces. Our daughter Rue & I are the Mocking Jays, the voice of the rebellion. I deflect our little bird's identity so if I get caught, they will never know but will be able to continue the fight. If anybody had lost so much by Snow & those damn twisted capitalist is Rue, reaped at 11 & 1/2, lost her family in the bombings in 11 yet shows how brave she is. Cato & I adopted her after she asked us to be her parents while still trapped in the arena. Our Little Bird & God help the first boy that comes calling on our girl for a date.

Cato still trains Special Forces in hand to hand & weapons. He's also part of the planning. Particularly when Haymitch & I pointed out to Boss that they were wasting as asset. Cato is a natural leader. He was planning it before the Black Rose Trial to get us out. That's when Haymitch surprised me by filling in the blanks on how the two of them got us out of that arena based on Cato's plan. Actually I stand corrected. This was our biggest argument (the make up later was so much fun. Oh boy was it. Boy was it. Yes for the record it really was) cause he wanted to get there on his own talents. However when I pointed out that Haymitch filled me in what he actually did to get us out in front of Boggs. Then I pointed out they won't know your talents, if you don't let them know what your actual talents are. This is the best of both worlds for us. Both Rue & I also train with Cato, Finnick, & many other of the Victors because we go out & do propaganda or, propos films to keep the rebellion alive. So we need to be in top form if we are ambushed.

I still want to get Snow for sending innocent children to their deaths all these years, for the crimes that he committed against humanity in his own country along with every fucking sick twisted game maker that helped.

He "claims" he knows me better than I know myself. If he knew me do well then he would know that the 74th's arena isn't really haunted. Come on, guys you had to know I had a hand in that. Who the hell did you think shot the arrows into the pyre in the first place? I planned that so he could no longer make a profit off of the deaths of innocents & give even the most wretched some form of dignity in their deaths. I'm still trying to explain away the Breadfruit trees & Black rose bushes that sprouted where Peeta's ashes landed. Especially since he told them to shove it. That was the old Peeta everyone knew. Not the psycho that he became at the hands of the Capitol. Peeta didn't want to be a piece in their games & I owed him for the bread that saved my sister & I from starving.

Phoenix & Clove are still together along with Thresh & Rissa. I think its cute however setting all this aside the rebellion is in full swing. The districts (even 1 & 2) are fighting back against the Capitol & Snow. When the districts found that the games under Snow were rigged instead of who was the fittest or, who fought their way back that it was just a damn popularity contest for the Capitalist's entertainment, WE had enough. We are not letting innocent children go to their deaths for crimes that they never committed for a popularity contest. We deserve better leaders & leadership who care for their country as a whole. Not just the pieces.


	2. The Capitol Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Extreme content warning. Rated M for a reason.**  
> Capitol strikes back from the 74th arena.   
> Major character death here.  
> ************************************************************************************************************  
> Perfection in White
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> Capitol Strikes Back

Special Forces area D-13

In SF area is separate from D-13. It needs to be for several reasons. Most who are part of these forces have to be able to perform missions at a drop of a dime. Sometimes with a team or, alone. This area is protected by what its made out of Granite. Like a mountain of it literally. Today we witness a horrible site. SF watched in horror as Capitol Hover Crafts dropped bombs onto the unarmed areas of 13. The Capitol carpet bombed the area. It didn't hit SF area. In the end only one person died with several injured. Rue who with Phoenix & Clove was escorting Rue for the next set of propos films & to see Gale. Our little bird had enough of seeing her Mommy sad about Gale especially since he was still friends with everybody but Mom & Dad. Mom never understood why nor, what she did to make him hate Cato & her so much.

D-13 promo area:

Rue talking to Phoenix & Clove.

" I want to talk to Gale Phoenix. I want to understand why he left. I need to know why is he punishing Mom & Dad like this."

" Rue this is an adult conversation. Not for a kid."

" I'm not a kid."

"No Little bird you're not but you're not an adult either. You're in between & your hearts in the right place but in this case, Gale should tell them. We've, ALL of us have told Gale that. It's on him now."   
Just then Gale came around the corner saw the three & greet them.

"Hey. You're getting taller Rue."

"I'm mad at you Gale."

"OH. How so Rue?"

"YOU turned your back on mom & dad. YOU won't even talk to them. Mom would've volunteered for Posy if she was reaped for you & done it gladly. Before they even finished saying her name, Mom would've laid down her life for your family & YOU KNOW IT. Don't you get it do you?. YOU were her best friend, her blood brother & YOU cut her out because she fell for Dad. Gale you can't help who you fall in love with. But noooo, instead of being happy for her & keeping the families together you bailed. YOU cut her out of your life. YOU Gale owe my MOM & DAD an apology. And until you do, I'm going to be mad at you. See how you like it for a change."

Gale looks at Rue then at Phoenix & Clove (who are trying not lose it):   
"She's getting more like Catnip every day. You're right Rue. Time for me to get my head out. I'll talk to them."

"Today."

(sighs) "Okay for you today. Now I have to go but I will talk to them Rue, today. You've have my word on it."

Just then the ground starts shaking as the bombs go off which loosens an I-Beam. As the four of them race toward the bunker another round of carpet bombs go off. In a flash Rue pushes Gale out of the way when the I-Beam shoots out of the wall & glances off her head & traps Clove under it breaking her leg. Gale goes to get help, Phoenix tries to move the beam off of Clove & notices blood from a fracture. Phoenix stops Clove's bleeding then goes to Rue. He sees a dent in the skull, but she's breathing.   
"Come on Rue, stay with me. Gale's going for help. How are you going to see Gale talk to Katniss if you give up? Stay Rue, stay with us little bird." 

The medics arrive & one of them is Prim. 

"Rue? "   
Prim goes into medic mode radios in "We need Doc. Head injury, Mocking Jay. In route eta under 5. 2nd patient female escort possible broken leg, blood loss, trapped under support beam need construct crew ASAP." 

Phoenix goes with Rue while Gale stays with Clove .   
"Hang in there Clove. Stay awake." 

Gale keeps telling her to hold on while the Crew frees her while the medics give her an IV to increase her volume. Medics then carry Clove deeper to the emergency medic center.

Phoenix sees Clove entered into the medical center & breathes a sigh of relief. Clove looks at him to find out about Rue. Phoenix & Prim go over to Clove to tell her. Clove looks to Phoenix & nods not before whispering to take Gale with him. 

"It's going to get ugly in a few minutes when they get here" as she passes out on the gurney.

Phoenix goes to the phone calls over to SF planning where Cato is.   
"Cato, It's Rue you need to get you & Katniss over here, Gale will be waiting. Cato Rue only has a couple of hours left."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in SF living quarters:

Katniss is making the bed & is about to put a teddy bear on the bed for Cato for a reason. She starts singing the song she still sings to both Prim & Rue.

Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow A bed of grass,

A soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet–

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves,

A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

In walks Cato & Rissa. Cato tells Katniss about Rue & how she saved Gale's life.   
"Katniss the Doctor's did all that they could. Rue only has a couple of hours left."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the medical center Rue is laying on a bed with monitors when her parents walk in. Phoenix is sitting with his head in his hands between Clove & Rue along with Gale. Katniss goes to Phoenix to find out as Gale gives up his seat to her. Gale stands by Cato who is looking at both his daughter & best friends.

"What happened?"

"Rue made Gale promise to talk to you TODAY just like you would do to get your point across with Cato. We were going to the bunker shelters then the next thing I see is Rue shove Gale out of the way as an I-Beam shoots out of the wall. It would've cut Gale in half if rue didn't shove him like she did. I didn't even see it hit her when it landed & trapped Clove underneath. Only after I saw the dent was when I knew. Prim was the medic first on scene. Katniss you should be proud of her. Got Rue to the doc in under five minutes. When the x-rays came back, Prim had me call Cato. I'm so sorry."

"Clove?"

"Wouldn't let me worry about her. Made me stick with Rue. She's lost a lot of blood while trapped under the beam. They're trying to save the knee & a compound fracture. She also reacted badly to the sedatives they're doing test now."

Looking at Rue. "Rue we're here Lil Bird. Dad & I are here. Even Gale's here. He's keeping his word, just for you. You're okay, (as she holds Rue's hand) it's okay." 

The doctor came in & shows where the injury was on Rue. Part of the skull shattered on impact & embedded into her brain.   
"You'll know when it starts, her breathing will be shallower. She's been fighting like she is waiting for someone. Then the doctor leaves."

"Well Gale, She's waiting."

"I couldn't be the fifth wheel anymore Catnip. I've known you since we were kids & always thought if we escaped reaping, it would be you & I. Then Snow married you guys in the arena. Hell I remembered Phoenix here disarming Clove after guarding you. Come on it was funny has Hell. But I knew Cato was for you. You never looked at anybody like that ever. So I transferred to Weapons which was the better move for me & even after everybody told me to talk to you, I still couldn't. It took a nearly 13 year old kid who saved my life today to get me to do it." 

This is when Cato came in;   
"Babe you have always been obvious when it comes to men. Gale to could've at least came to me. I could've helped. "

Then the unthinkable started to happen. Rue made sure that Gale kept his word to her parents, she felt she could let go. Katniss keeps telling her:  
"Not yet Rue, Not yet." 

Then asked Gale to get Haymitch, Brutus & Prim. Cato looks at the daughter he brought out of the arena:   
"Rue stay with us a little longer. Stay with me Rue." 

About 5 minutes later the three arrive. Brutus & Haymitch thought it was me when they heard Prim say on the radio Mocking Jay. Phoenix sits closer to Clove after being told some news by the Doctor. Everybody starts filing out except Cato, Katniss & Phoenix who is staying until the end.

45 minutes later..."NOOOOO!"   
Rue Stone daughter of Cato & Katniss Stone, The little Mocking Jay breathe her last at the age of 12 years 8 months 17 days.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three days later in a chapel in 13 they had her service. 

Katniss's POV;  
I am living one of my biggest fears. Actually I am living the fear of every parent in every district. The death of their child. As Cato & I delivered her eulogy I ended by saying this to those who were there for the service;

"Rue who had the love of a nation, the courage of a lion, the wisdom of an old soul, the voice of an angel had many things. The only thing that she didn't have was time." 

Even Alma Coin was tearing up. Instead of a lullaby Katniss picked this song from before the dark days by Eric Clapton.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way

Through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please

Begging please

Beyond the door

There's peace, I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Rue is then taken to her district for burial by an escort, which included Gale. He promised he won't be a stranger. He's taking those baby steps to get through this like all of us. There was only one person who was not there for a damn good reason. We knew he would never leave her alone.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
The Doctor comes in & pulls Phoenix aside to give him some devastating news. Clove miscarried at 3 weeks probably didn't even know that she was pregnant. Clove eyes popped open after being unconscious for four days, looking for Phoenix. His was the first face she saw & smiled.

"I knew you were here. How long?"

"4 days, babe."

"Where's Rue?"

"She didn't make it Clove. The injury was too great but she fought until end even made Gale keep his word."   
(Clove chuckles Atta girl)

"Okay I know that look. What are you hiding from me? Out with it."

"The reason you out for long was because you reacted badly to the sedative. They ran test & babe, we were pregnant."

"Were?"

"You miscarried from the impact of the beam. You were 3 weeks along Clove. (He gathers her close as she tears up)"

" Well shit! When it rains it just pours don't it. (Phoenix chuckles as calls Cato & let him know we got Clove back)"   
Before her eyes close she said one important thing; 

"Katniss & I get Snow. This is personal for us. This is the wrath of Mom."   
Phoenix just nodded knowing that she meant business.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the Capitol President Snow is misinformed about the "Mocking Jay's" Death & decided to televise a speech to the country about the misfortunes of being on the "wrong side" for Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Two Pissed off Mommas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss calls out Snow on in front of the nation & does it with a smile on her face.  
> Perfection in White
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> Two Pissed off Mommas

As the Hover Craft left, all put their three middle fingers together, pressed them to their lips & raised them in a final salute to Rue. There concluded the service.

Later that day at D-11 Thresh found Rue's favorite spot by the trees near the fields where she was interred. He & Gale place the headstone that Cato carved himself. It was a work of art. It had a little Mocking Jay bird flying away, inscribed below her name, dates of birth & death, age was this epitaph:

"Our little bird

Who's courage was a voice of a nation

Who soul had many things except for time which she was denied. Sleep well"

Love Mom & Dad, Prim, the Gramps,

Uncles Thresh, Gale, Phoenix, Marvel

Aunts Clove, Glimmer, Rissa

As they walked away Thresh he heard a giggle, Gale heard the four notes in the wind. Both smiled but on their way to the Hover Craft they both ran across Snow's Granddaughter. His "favorite" granddaughter Cornelia, grabbed her & returned home.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
But in other parts of 13 two families mourn. In the quarters Katniss sits in their room. Cato with everybody else until President Coin came to the quarters. "Cato your wife requested me here & further requested when I got here that I come in your room with you." 

Cato gets up & walks with Coin into their where he's sees Katniss holding a stuff bear.   
"Thank you President Coin for coming. Please have a seat. Now before you all go no, President Coin when you came into this room what did you see.?" 

"You with a stuff bear."

"Exactly. A mother mourning the lost of her child."   
Cato sees where this is going. 

"Madam President, We've missed a big angle. Did you know that since the games started there were 1,824 tributes including the year Haymitch went in with 47 others & that there are 75 to 80 Victors & dear (looks at Cato) we are Victors, just because we weren't crowned or "declared" the winners doesn't mean that we didn't win. I think we did. I received so much more, my heart, best friend , my soul mate, our child. Rue may have been adopted but she was our child & she was a beautiful gift even if it was for a short time. Sorry there President Coin got side tracked, now think of the 1,824 MOTHERS who have to out live their children & carry on some how. President Coin I have a plan for payback for those 1,824 mothers dead or alive who watch their child get reaped then returned in either caskets or, shells of their former self after being "sold" doing God only what for the Capitol. Snow thinks I'm dead because they've been listening in on the medics channel. He's planning a televised speech about me. I'm going to break in & rip him a new one for every one of those mothers. I'm going to levee every charge that he did as President & I'm doing it my way. Here's what I wrote which is what every mother who has gone through this would like to say to Snow. Cato the speech in my bag." 

Cato looks at it goes "Oh boy. Are you serious?" 

Katniss replied :   
"Yes love Gale texted me that they have Snow's Granddaughter & they're bringing her in." 

Coin's face lights up until she reads my speech. 

"Could you please cut out the profanity?" 

Both Cato & Katniss;  
"No! This is coming from some very pissed of mommas. And when 'this' momma ain't happy, I'm sure in the hell going to make sure Snow isn't going to be! I want him to hurt & hurt bad for what he did to Rue." 

Coin goes along with it on the condition that I at least take out the some of the profanity which we both go to work on. Then set up the time when I will cut in on Snow. Then leaves.

Cato gets a text from Phoenix saying that Clove is awake & she's feeling guilty about Rue & their unborn child. Katniss went through this in the 74th arena when Glimmer was raped by Peeta;

"Oh hell no Cato! We're not allowing this. I need her to be on her A game. Time to kick her in the ass. No more pity parties. We go to her before I break into Snow's speech. After I do the speech I need to talk to you. Don't worry it's a good thing."

In the medical center both Phoenix & Clove mourn. They mourn for the loss of their unborn child & for Rue. When both Cato & Katniss walk in. Katniss interrupted Snow's little T.V spot because today will be about Rue not her killer. Upon seeing them, Cato & Katniss tell them it's not their fault & to knock it off. Katniss looks at Clove;

"You know who's responsible for your child's death. What do you want to do about it? Look Clove I know it hurts. It's hurts bad but you can either do two things get wallow in your fucking pity which isn't your style might I add or, help me get the Son of a Bitch who did this to our family. It's up to you." 

Before Cato & Katniss is at the door Clove asks;   
"How long to I have to get better?" 

Katniss looks at her & nods;  
"Not long, the sooner the better." 

Phoenix walks with them into the hall having seen the light come back in Clove's eyes.   
"Kat, thanks." 

Katniss nods, tells him to watch the TV & he'll understand.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while in a live Televised broadcast Snow goes on to say what a great adversary Katniss was when He get a surprise of his own from none other than Katniss herself. In this context she tells him his sentence for Rue's death:

"Hello there President Snow, has you can tell I'm very much alive. The crimes I charge you with is the murder of my daughter Rue Stone age 12 & the unborn child of a citizen of Panem, when you bombed an unarmed facility full of women & children ALL district citizens of Panem, crimes against humanity, the 137 assault for every injured person from YOUR BOMBS. But like a poor marksman you & your forces keep missing the target you son of a bitch. I charge you with the murders of 1824 murders in Tributes (minus 79 victors) that were forced to participate in your sick fucked up Hunger Games. I charge you with selling human flesh in the form of prostitution to the highest bidder of the Victors of each game by force & blackmail. Just like Seneca Crane & we all know what happened to poor Mr. Crane.

YOU have a choice. Just like the ones you gave me & everyone else that you do business with. YOU & every official either surrender yourselves over to the rebel forces by sun rise Sunday for a new form of the Hunger Games or, I'll start hunting down every Capitol born relative you have & long with every relative of every high official put them in the ring myself for a fight to the death. Like this young lady here (unveils his favorite grand-daughter). Recovers her & removes her from the screen to be placed back in her cell. You can end this war or, the Capitalist can lose their future over it. As you always tell me in our talks, the choice is yours.

For I AM the most dangerous creature on this planet right now you worthless asshole. I like hundreds of others ladies in the districts are mothers of dead Tributes. Now they have a voice in this, my voice & it will be heard LOUD & CLEAR you sick twisted son of a cowardly bitch that wouldn't know your own dick or, asshole if you were given a map, a guide, directions & a GPS to help find it for you then again YOU wouldn't know how to use it. So either get you weak willed skanky rose perfumed pampered, cowardly ass over to the meadow area in District 12 by sun rise Sunday or, come sun rise Sunday, I will hunt you all down like the fucking dirt bag asshole coward that you & your brown nosing staff are. I WILL put all of them like your grand daughter in the haunted arena & make her go bad shit crazy like you did with Peeta. Either way I don't fucking care anymore. I'm a very pissed off Mother and YOU are on my shit list asshole. For what I will do to you, Lucifer himself would rise from Hell ask if he can take notes & would have his minions there telling them "Boys that how its done & why we are not allowing her in."   
Choice is yours, Game or, Tame asshole? I dare you. (smiles)-Have a nice day. Hugs."   
Transmission ends.

After the transmission ends. Phoenix looks to Clove:   
"Wow remind me not to piss her off." 

Clove looks at him;   
"Game on Babe. I bet that WAS the edited version. Now get me the fuck up. We have work to do. Oh Babe" 

Phoenix looks at Clove;  
"Yes my love?" 

What she said for next put the biggest smile on his face in days.   
"Where are my knives?" as she pulls him in for a kiss.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
In every part of 13 every mother cheered (hell bunch volunteered to help in ways which made their husbands cringed). Boggs handed both Haymitch & Brutus 50 each but Coin was not happy with the language Katniss used until she heard the Mother's cheer. Then Coin got it. She's not thrilled with it & at least Katniss took out over 50% of the profanity that was in it as requested. Later when Cato & Katniss returned, got for bed then they talked.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"For what Katniss?"

"Not being there for you. I wanted Rue back so bad, & pushed you away. I do have a surprise for you. I found out the day we lost Rue. I was putting this Bear on the bed for you, family tradition when you & Rissa came in."

"Tradition? What tradition?"

"In my family when we find out that we're pregnant, we get a bear to tell the Dad. I wish I could go back & make it right for not telling you sooner."   
Cato gets this big smile on his face as the news hits home.

"You're serious. We're pregnant. (as a bigger grin comes out) Well that explains a lot & for the rest I can think of a few ways for making it up."

"I can think of a few too. Doctor's appointment is tomorrow." as her hand goes down from his ribs lower & he sucks in his breath.


	4. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection in White
> 
> Chapter4
> 
> Trading places
> 
> **I would like to thank Idol Sweetie who was kind enough to be my Beta in this story. This was by far the hardest chapter to write & she was a BIG help in getting me through it. I not only hit the big writer's block I had slammed into it at full speed.** Any who enjoy one and all.

In a room of District 13 sits a little girl of the capitol. She the darling of it's leader, her grandfather is President Snow. Now she's scared, alone in a room under guard. She overheard that she was going to be put in the haunted arena all by herself. She doesn't understand that she didn't do anything wrong but she does understand that she's in big trouble. She's scared at this moment if anybody would look at her, they would just see a scared little girl who just wanted to go home.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
SF Living quarters, D-13:

Guys if you can have make up sex like my wife & I do, go for it. In my case I can die a very, very happy man right now or, as Brutus would say, one very, very lucky s.o.b.  
However after words Katniss got very serious. I can tell when she does & in this there was no exception.

"Katniss, what are you thinking about? Talk to me."

"I made a major mistake today. A really major mistake & it makes me feel so stupid."

"What's the mistake?"

"1824 pissed off fathers who also should be in this. You need to be their voice if you want to. If I wasn't so damn pissed off at the world at the time I would've seen it. Both parents need to be involved in this. The rebellion to free us from Snow is one thing but we as parents need to be free from this yearly nightmare. The sins of the fathers should stop there. Innocent blood doesn't need to be spilled anymore."

"Love, you have had so much happen to you & yet you still willing to take on more. With you being pregnant you bet your ass I'm going now. I know Phoenix will be going too because of Clove. However I rather spend the rest of this night celebrating our pending parenthood with my baby's momma. As Cato rolled over bringing Katniss underneath him & took charge."

Friday SF Area Planning:

Cato already had something in the mix. Gale for his part drew the meadow area of 12 from memory then scouted the area for the pending mission. However Katniss & Clove had a back up plan. Knowing that Snow would chicken out she had food & basic equipment put into the arena for his granddaughter. Along with a few new programs to make her feel 'welcome' there. This includes cameras everywhere. Katniss knew any representative of Snow's will also be going in there too. However she was going to make them live off the land like Peeta was made to live off the land.

Katniss want them to experience the games like any other tribute & although it kills her to put a child there she has no choice if Snow doesn't show for his Granddaughter. She'll have to go in the arena & survive on her own like any other Tribute.

Cato got the dad's together & told them what was up. That he needed volunteers to help with Sunday's mission. That & he's going to be a dad. there was a around of applause for the couple. Katniss then came out & apologized to them herself because for it was the right thing to do. They understood. Many who had adopted children love them just as if they were of their own blood, understood that she was still in mourning for Rue. They saw in the arena how both the couple cared for Rue. Yet they thanked her all the same for including them in this for they had a need to get a little payback too on the current government. So being that Katniss is now expecting, Cato goes into first time father over-protective mode.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later at medical:

Katniss & Cato see the Doctor at Medical where they do an ultra-sound. What they see totally amazes the young couple. It's not one in the oven, not two nope. That would be too easy. In true Everdeen women tradition of go big or go home there's three in that oven.  
"Holyyy..."

"Shitttt! WOW! I know twins run in mine, Katniss..."

"Twins & Triplets in mine."

"WOW"

"Usually all girls. The teen years are going to be interesting. Cato, You remember what those years were like, don't you?"

"Girls? Teen years? Oh boy. OH HELLL NO! Baby please tease me in saying that there's a stem on one of the apples."

"Upon occasion, yes. Sometimes a stem on the apple. It depends on the Dad." as she smiles & wiggles her eyebrows at Cato.

Doctor gives a list of dos & don't. And the biggest don't, stress which doesn't help when you're getting ready to battle the leader to free your country of these sick shitty death games that has been on going for the last 75 years. As the couple walk back to their quarters Cato ever the worrier when it comes to his wife, tells Katniss one thing:

"Katniss I'll make a deal with you. After this battle you lay back here, care for our babies & I take everyone on. Please maybe it's becoming a father for the first time but YOU are my first priority here. Always. Remember that okay."

"Okay, I will & after this you take over. Who are we telling first?"

"Why not everyone at once? we have them over our place & tell them okay."

"Clove & Phoenix they lost their baby the day we lost Rue. I don't want Clove upset I think we should tell them first so they know that they're very important to us too."

"Well speak of the devil. Here they come." as Clove & Phoenix come up to us.

"What's up?"

"Katniss hasn't been feeling well so we went to the docs to confirm something. Katniss wants you to be the first to know."

"What you're pregnant? What?"

"Yes with Triplets."

Phoenix looks amazed at Katniss as he replied;  
"HOOLLYY!..."

"SHITTT!, (as Clove finished for Phoenix.) You're kidding me & I just pulled that out of thin air too. Damn I'm good." as we all laugh.

"We're having everybody over tonight to tell them & I wanted to tell you first so it's not a shocker for you."

"Because of the bombing. That I miscarried."

"Yes, we want you know how important you are to us. Katniss had taken the test the day we lost Rue. Clove, one good thing came out of it. We stuck together as a family which is what you always wanted right? Through thick & thin."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for both of you. I'll always wonder about this one I lost however, right now I have to go to the doc's too. Somebody's got to get Snow. By the way Fire girl, love that speech."

"Yeah remind me never to piss you off." As they all laughed. They part ways saying that they will see them at their place later.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Medical D-13:  
Clove & Phoenix are at their appointment. Clove is given a clean bill of health as they explain the procedure that they did after she miscarried which is known in the medical field as a D&C. They are told that they still can have children & Clove is cleared for Sunday's mission. The doctor further added "Get in a couple of shots in for me."

As they leave Phoenix asks "Do you want to have children later on Clove?"

Clove with a mischievous grin "Only if you're there with me." 

This made Phoenix smile for the future since now the two want payback for the lost of their child. They want Snow. They want him to go down hard as she spoke again;  
"We have a couple of hours to kill before we go over to Cato & Katniss's apartment. Have any ideas..." as Phoenix finishes the thought for her as they make a beeline for their place.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Command Office/Planning D-13:

Gale comes into the office & sees the couple. It still hits him in the gut that Katniss is with Cato. That Cato is 'the one' for Katniss & not him. Yet he notices that there is a difference in her too. A glow... Oh holy shit balls she's pregnant too. As they approach & talk to him.

"Gale! Long time no see."

"Cato, Katniss from what I can tell from that 'motherly' glow YOU have something to tell me."

"You're right. We're pregnant, with triplets."

"WHAT! Oh man talk about in true 'Everdeen' tradition." as Katniss laughs.

"We're having the whole gang over tonight. And there is somebody who's been wanting to see you since your transfer."

"Who?"

"Nope. It's a surprise Gale. Also Rue left something for you. So BE there. 6pm SHARP! Or, I'm sending the guys over to get you."   
What Gale didn't know is that Madge made it out of 12 alive. She was seriously injured & for awhile they didn't think that she would make it. She did with the only name that came out of her was Gale. Katniss came almost everyday to see her progress until she got a clean bill of health. Madge & Katniss talked about a lot of things, mainly about Gale. Madge wants to see Gale.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh would I...?"

"It must be really good."

"You bet your ass it is."

"We'll see you there." 

Then Cato has Katniss sit down while the three of them plan. Cato knows that its about killing Katniss on the inside to put a 12 year old into that arena. Yet they both know that they have to follow through with it.

"If Snow does not show to answer for Rue & Clove's baby, we ARE putting her in there. I will follow through. If necessary we will show the capitol how Snow cares for his love ones. For what kind of 'man' would abandon his own grandchild? What kind of man would hide behind the capitol's lives like a coward? I have to put my personal feelings aside on this one. Do I wish this on a child? No, not on any child. District or, Capitol born yet the murders of our children have to be atoned for."

"Remind me never to piss YOU off."

"6pm sharp! (pointing to Cato & herself smiling) Our place, BE THERE."

"Okay, Okay geez.. I'll be there."   
As he heads back to the main part of 13, he doesn't feel the same pang of regret as he did before. Now he knows he can start over again. It won't be the same but it will be livable but not for the reason that Katniss thinks. Gale is thinking of another, his actual true love that he lost. With Katniss he thought he lost his partner & best friend to Cato however, there's more to Gale than Katniss ever knew. Or, so he thought...  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Gale's POV

I just left the planning area & although I am happy for Katniss, I am sad because I will never see Madge Undersee again. Snow had a decree that all marriages were to be arranged when you were of reaping age. However if you or your match were sent to the games you were to be paired with another. I was to be paired with Katniss because she was from the seam like myself. When Katniss went to the games in Prim's stead, they were going to pair me with another Seam Girl. I wanted Madge & she wanted me but her father was pairing her up with Peeta Mellark until he was reaped for the games with Katniss. Madge & I then came up with a plan. We were going to make a run for it. We were going to leave Panem & go into Canada, marry & be together. I loved her that much that yes I WOULD risk death for her. She is the love of my...who's kidding who now, Gale. She was the love of my life & it ended because of Snow.  
The night that we were to make a break for it was the worst night of my life. Not only did Snow flatten 12 that night, I lost Madge in the bombings. We got separated in the crowds & she was swept away from me before I knew it. I later found her family but not her. I held out hope against hope that she was alive trying to get to me. Yet I know its not to be, she's gone. Madge the love of my life, gone. It is why I am here. I want Snow to suffer for all he did to Madge, to us. Of what could have been.  
Now it's 6 & I'm at the front door of Cato & Katniss's place as Phoenix lets me in to see...Madge standing in the middle of living room...

Cato & Katniss D-13:

When they found her nobody gave her a chance to survive the bombing in D-12 but she fought back hard. Nobody thought that Madge Undersee the daughter of District 12 Mayor, was going to make it but Katniss did. Doctors realize she a fighter like her friend, the Mocking Jay. Almost everyday Katniss would come by for progress reports & to even just sit and talk to her. Now Madge is sitting in her friends living room & they talked. Madge talked about Gale. How Gale was suppose to marry Katniss in an arranged match but, they (he & Madge) love each other. Madge explained how they start pairing up the couples in 12. Mainly did it without the girls knowing it. Madge even told her father Katniss never wanted to marry or, have children. Yet the Mayor was going to pair her up with Gale next year after Katniss's 17th birthday. Now Katniss realizes taking Prim's place in the games was for a reason. That fate intervened for a reason & she was grateful for it. Madge was going to be set up with Peeta but Peeta died in the arena (Katniss never told Madge about Peeta & what he did in the arena & she knew she had the right to know the whole truth now). Knowing what Peeta did not only to Katniss but to Glimmer, Cato left the two alone for Katniss to break it to her.

"Madge what did you know about Peeta?"

"I was to start dating him after he came out of the arena & on my 19th birthday we were to get married. Why Katniss?'

Katniss exhaled & told her everything. Told her about Peeta's condition, his attacks on her while in training, his attack on herself in the arena & finally how he raped Glimmer. By the time she was done on how they had to leave him in the arena to get everyone else out to safety Madge looked at her in a different light. Madge looked at her with more respect for she knew that took a lot of courage to cut someone loose. Yet Katniss still was upset about it.

"Katniss you had to cut him loose. He was too far gone & in a away you SAVE another person. Don't you realize it?"

"But who?"

"You saved me again without knowing it. You save me from somebody who would've hurt me to no end. You were meant to be in that arena for a reason   
Katniss. I thought it was because of Cato but now I think it's something more. I'm just sorry you & your friend Glimmer had to suffer & for it."

Katniss felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Cato looking down at her. Katniss got up has Cato held her tight.  
At that moment Cato realized what he would have lost if Katniss hadn't volunteered for Prim. Which made holding her & protecting her more important than ever. Cato was going to put his plan into motion for the battle to come. His wife & children will be protected from Snow no matter what. Madge got up & went into the living room just as Gale came into the apartment.

Gale stood there in shocked as he saw Madge in the middle of their living room. For him the world stood still as he saw her. Madge. He took two steps to get to her, to hold her again. His Madge. Gale then held onto her tight never letting her go. It was the only time Katniss or, anybody ever seen him cry. Katniss looked at him, nodded & said;  
"I told it was worth it."

"How did you know?"

"Know? About you & Madge? I didn't. Madge was brought here after you transferred to weapons in 13. They didn't think she would make it."   
She then told him everything else she & Madge talked about ending with;   
"I would've never married you Gale. You knew that. You know they could've put a gun to my head & I still would've refused. Because we would've been miserable like that & YOU know it. Now can you stop this foolishness, be the blood brother & partner I know YOU to be?"

Gale who still was holding onto Madge for dear life nodded.

"Gale I still need to breathe.."   
That was the only time Gale loosen his hold on her yet during the whole time he was there, he was by her side. Even when Katniss gave him Rue's stuff bird, Madge was there with him.

"I'm not going anywhere Gale."

"I thought I lost you once, it's never happening again, Madge. Never."   
Katniss then thought they were the actual "Star-crossed Lovers of District 12" as Cato was holding her from behind, both were smiling at the reunited couple.

Later  
Cato & Katniss announce that 'we're pregnant' then a big yell went even louder when Cato ended the sentence 'with triplets'. During the party though while Katniss is talking to Rissa, Cato pulls Phoenix & Clove aside.

"I need a big time favor from the two of you. Can I count on it?"

"What's going on Cato?"

"We're going into 12's meadow Sunday. It's the battle of the parents who have lost so much because of these games. In case Katniss & I get separated during the battle or if something happens to me, I want the two of you to have Katniss's back. I'm begging you two. You two are the ones I would trust with my life. I'm trusting you with the lives of my wife & children. Will you do it for me, please?"

"You want us to stick with her during the battle?"

"Yes. Katniss won't back down on this. Right now she's coming to terms of putting a kid that was Rue's age in the haunted arena because of Snow. And she hates herself for it."

"I'm in. Phoenix?"

"Where you go we go, I'm in. What's the game plan."

"Tomorrow you two are to meet me in planning. If morning sickness doesn't hit Katniss hard then we can go over it. Better yet come over for breakfast tomorrow & we'll go over it with Gale. You don't know how much I appreciate that you two are helping me like this."

The three rejoin the party as Cato goes to where Katniss is. Here is where Phoenix & Clove see the change in the past year after the games with Cato. Where he didn't care about another person before, it was always about winning the games. Becoming a Victor was the most important thing for him, then. Now he would move mountains for her, go into battles for her & would die for Katniss. For Cato found something worth fighting for & who would've thought it was a small 17 year old girl from the Seam in District 12. Clove smiles as she says to Phoenix

"I told you, from day one. Joined at the lips & the hips."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Next morning:

It started at 4 am when he found his wife in the bathroom. The joys of morning sickness has arrived has Cato carried her back to bed afterwards. However at this point the four letter f-word (and it didn't rhyme with truck folks) wasn't allowed to be mentioned, at all. During the time that Gale who brought (big surprise)Madge with him, Phoenix & Clove were in the Kitchen planning. Madge was in their room talking with Katniss, making sure she took care of herself.

"I'll get you some mint tea, crackers & some candied Ginger root for this. Your mom had me bring some over for you to help with the morning sickness. You're going to need it for Sunday."

As the days got closer for the battle at the Meadow the more people were more alert. As if they now have a purpose, a way to get back at the Capitol for 74 years of suffering; 74 years of losing their children to these games in one form or another. Packs of food & survival equipment were made ready for Snow's granddaughter to be move to the haunted arena. Force fields & Video feeds were made ready to ensure her containment. Weapons of all kinds there were checked to make sure of their readiest.  
Many of the fathers as well as the mothers getting ready to take them on.

Yet in a small cell, there is still a 12 year old little girl who is scared. All she wants to do is go home & be with her family again. She wants to see her Grandfather again. She didn't do anything wrong. Why is she being punished for a crime she didn't commit? She asked that question to her guards. Their reply was swift & left nothing out what was to happen to her if her grandfather is a no-show when, her guard replied "What crime have OUR children committed to be put into those arenas for YOUR entertainment for all those years? Ask your Grandfather that, little one." Before they close the window to her cell.

In the Capitol Snow thinks it's just Ms. Everdeen that is coming with his Granddaughter for the exchange of himself. So being Snow he decides to just send 4 Delegates with 10 Peace Keepers to fetch Ms. Everdeen & his Grand-Daughter. Yet he doesn't realize he's in for a rude awakening or, an very unpleasant surprise.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
***This by far was the hardest chapter for me to write. I slammed into the writers block wall in full force. I wanted to do this story justice. I would like to again thank my beta Idol Sweetie for all her help in this. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.-Enjoy ***  
***Does anybody have suggestions for baby names for me. I will need for both genders. Thanks.***


	5. Parents Battlecry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters***
> 
> Perfection in White
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> Parent's Battle Cry

Cargo bay D-13: D-Day

Has the 125 parents of those who lost their children from the games board the hovercraft to stage themselves within D-12's forest, a transmission is being heard going through to Snow. Cato knew that there was more than one mole for Snow. Yet this one was the shocker for all has Cato, Brutus, Boggs, Paylor, Phoenix, Clove, Haymitch & Katniss overhear the voice. It can also stop the rebellion in its tracks.  
Before any important information was being sent, Cato & the other Victors fed this person false information. It is that very same information that is being fed to the President of Panem now. On Cato's word, Clove & Phoenix jams the transmission feed to the weapons where Gale has collected it as evidence while waiting for the order from Command to arrest the moles. Today the rebellion cleans house. Today many will be in the arena for it will be the POW camp for the rebellion. The following is part of the transmission from both presidents:

Are you sure? There is only going to 15 for the exchange? I heard there is supposed to be more like 75."

"I approved the troop numbers myself sir. There will be no more than 15 there including the Mocking Jay. I'm making her husband stay behind to make the pain worse for him."

"I hear the Mocking Jay is pregnant?" (This got Cato's attention)

"Yes it's true. Seen the test results myself when I looked at her files for this mission. Confirmed it yesterday, test are positive for pregnancy which is way she's going in. I'm going to make D-2 pay what they did to my family." (This got everybody's attention)

"You will be sending Mr. Aberthany in with them since he is so useless Alma."

"Of course President Snow. Why Haymitch may I ask?"

"He along with 12 defies me by breathing. I should've flatten 12 when he won that year. 12, bunch of worthless stupid people. Panem never needed Coal really. We have better means. The Mocking Jay makes it worse."

"I will enjoy seeing her & the rest of the 74th Tributes go down."

"How is Cornelia?"

"Such a sweet child. The epitome of a grand young lady, sir. I bring in treats for her from time to time cause she's so sweet."

"As soon as we crush the rebellion, I will see to it the you get your due for being a true patroit flushing out all these rebels. Have you sent the rest of the positions that Mr. Hawthorne submitted to you?"

"Yes. Transmitted last night myself, Sir."

"Well Alma may the odds be in our favor."

"Boggs did you get it? This scum has betrayed us all. What is your word?"

"Take the Bitch down, NOW! This is why so many have died, including Rue. I was trying to figure out who would do this & why. Well, we got who. Now we can go for the why. No one in a leadership position will ever betray us again. EVER! "

Cato gets on the secured com-link to Gale & his crew.   
"Weap1 code red, code red from B; TAKE THE BITCH DOWN NOW! You are green to go. I repeat, green to go."

Katniss knew betrayal never sat well with Cato. It was why he fought loving her those first few days. He knew anybody in these games who finds the love of their lives, gets used by the Capitol. Its why most Victors never marry or, have children. Katniss as she stand behind him, puts her hand on Cato's shoulder for comfort.

Cato is now worried, very worried. He pulls Katniss aside;   
"Katniss they know that you're pregnant. Its not about you anymore. Baby please stay on the plane."

"I have to be there. The whole way if not, they'll know something is up & bail. I'll be careful besides who is going at me when Snow's granddaughter is right in front of me."   
Cato nods but he still doesn't like it as he goes to find Phoenix.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in front of Command:

Gale with six others breaks into Command's Communication station & arrest President Alma Coin plus six others on charges of treason & 1500 counts of attempted murder. In weapons Jackson with the twins Legg1 & Legg2 find & arrest the other four remaining moles who tried to sabotage evidence in Gale's programs. Gale at Madge's suggestion, set up & left a dummy program for them so that they get caught red handed. Now that the breach has been taken care of they can continue without Snow knowing or getting the upper hand. Gale has a funny feeling that the arena is going to get very full fast.

Back in the Hanger:

Both Gale & Jackson radio in that they got them. Cato can now breathe a little easier for his wife's safety on this one. All of a sudden Clove whispers "excuse me" & runs to the restroom. Katniss follows to make sure she's alright.

"Clove? Clove are you alright?"

"Just ate something that didn't agree with me that's all." As she rinses out her mouth with water.

"Bullshit. Who are you trying to kid here? Does he know?"

"Planned on telling him when we get back. Katniss I'm not sure. Too soon to tell."

"Medical now young lady."

In the hanger Phoenix is thinking could be nerves but Cato knows otherwise. Katniss whispers into Cato's ear;   
"Going to medical hold with Clove." 

Cato nods & looks at Phoenix   
"You with me, now." 

As Haymitch takes over the recordings & the discussion with Boggs. In the passenger hold Cato tells Phoenix you are to stick to both girls now like glue & I'm sending Thresh with you. Phoenix is puzzled & looks at his former Mentor with a 'what the f…' look. When Katniss calls Cato on the intercom.   
"Both of you here now."

In medical hold they ran the early test, positive. Clove is pregnant. Both guys arrive to find Clove looking happy & scared at the same time.

"Like me this will be Clove's last mission too. She'll be with me from here on."

"Clove?..."

"I wasn't sure. It was too soon to tell. Katniss figured it out. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You stick with Katniss but in the trees, you hear me."   
As he holds Clove close & smiles has it hits him. 

"I'm going to be a Dad."

"Cato, pull Gale from the arrest party & tell him bring my old friend. I want both of you there."   
Cato gets on the link to Jackson who takes over for Gale since his four are in their cells already. In less than ten minutes, Gale is there with the 'friends' as requested along with Snow's Granddaughter for the meeting. Gale is briefed on the switch & why. Yet Katniss pulls Gale aside as Haymitch & Boggs leave to take over in Command. Boggs & Haymitch are now jointly leading the rebellion.

"Gale, if all hell breaks loose, promise me you'll have Cato's back."

"Cato wants me with you & Clove."

"Clove is more than capable even pregnant & Phoenix has the both of us covered to the gills. Promise me if all hell breaks loose have Cato's back, please Gale."

"You got it, Catnip. You don't do well without him. But Catnip, he won't stand for it."

"I'll talk to him. YOU have his back."   
Gale nods & as she leave to talk to her husband shakes his head. This is going to get good he thought. Katniss goes to Cato & tells him Clove & Phoenix are with her but Gale will be with him. Cato says no. Katniss counters yes he will because where Gale & I know the area like the back of our hands, you don't. The bantering continues back & forth until Brutus steps in & sides with Katniss. He pulls Cato aside for a chat.

"She's right. Boy don't worry. I'll be there in the woods with her & Clove. Mitch is going to be in command with Boggs. Remember when you were gone for just a day & her pressure spiked?"   
Cato nods as Brutus continues; "Well she's taking the steps that she don't do that again. She's giving the one that she trust with her own life to protect you. If anything that should tell you how much you mean to her. Cut your wife some slack, damn it."   
Cato nods then goes back to his wife.

"Okay, Gale comes with me. I better see you back on this hovercraft after this. Get it?!"   
Katniss nods & pulls him down for a kiss. All hovercrafts have taken off at this time. The battle is on.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the Capitol: This is going to cost you.

In the pre-dawn hours of that Sunday morning, Snow sent the ten Peace Keepers along with Romulus the Head Peace Keeper & Heavensbee his 'new' Head Game Maker to 'fetch' Mrs. Everdeen-Stone & his granddaughter. He figures that he'll make sure that this time the Rebels will see his wrath. He will make an 'example' of Katniss if it's the last thing he does.

What Snow doesn't know is that the rebels are prepared. Thanks to Heavensbee who is an agent for the rebels. Thanks to Heavensbee the rebels found Coin & the moles. Now thanks to Snow, Heavensbee has all the codes to crush the Capitol with him & it's on its way to the Rebels. All Heavensbee as to do is make it to Brutus at the exchange.

The Meadow, District 12 –Battle lines drawn:

In the meadow of District 12 Katniss, Brutus & Cornelia Snow sit in wait for the entourage to arrive. Brutus lets Katniss know on how they found the moles & that the game plan with an interesting package is coming. Yet all Cornelia wants to do is to go home. "Why do I have to stay here? I didn't do anything wrong." She asked.

"What crimes did those children who died in that arena commit? What crimes did the Victors commit to be 'sold' to the Capitalist for their amusement, child? You don't know the half what your grandfather has done to the people here. If he doesn't show to change places with you, you will go into that arena child. Just like we (while pointing to Katniss & himself) did."

It's now early dawn. In days past Katniss & Gale would be hunting for their family's survival. It's a beautiful sunrise with this its crystal blue sky. The others have been placed to be prepared for the worse. On the link; Phoenix 

"Have visual of two crafts in bound eta 5 minutes." 

Gale is in a tree on one branch with Cato on the other side with arrows drawn. Clove & Phoenix are on the other side of Katniss. Clove in tree which knife at the ready; Phoenix at the base with guns locked & loaded. Thresh at the in front of him with Spears, machetes & tridents at the ready.

The hovercrafts lands has the Peace Keepers try to bum rush Katniss & Brutus for capture, two arrows let loose getting two of the Peace Keepers in their legs dropping them hard on the ground. Another was shot in the knee from the other side sending the message loud and clear. Stand Down or, die.

Katniss states to the Peace Keepers   
"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Drop your weapons or, she goes down with you. Where's Snow?"

Peace Keeper;   
"Nope, not this time traitor. You think he'll give himself over to you that easily you dumb dirty Seam Scum fire bitch? AHHH!" 

Cato shoots the Peace Keeper in the shoulder for that.

"I told not to do that silly boy. (While looking at the others) Any questions? GOOD because the next insult maybe hazardous to your life. (As Cato looks at his wife with pride)"   
Looks at Cornelia;   
"I guess you get the arena treatment kiddo. Grandpa No-show like the coward I know he is."

All of a sudden, two shots ring out from a Peace Keeper's gun. One hits Katniss in the shoulder for the original target was Cornelia. Before Brutus could react, Katniss was hit because she pulled Cornelia behind her to protect her to avoid being shot in the head. The other shot hits Cornelia in the side. Phoenix fires two shots hitting the peace keeper between the eyes. Clove's knife is in through his neck of the one next to him. Thresh threw a spear into his chest on the guy on the other side who was about to draw on Phoenix. From the other side two men whisper "Katniss..?"   
Clove on the com-link tells Cato & Gale to stay there as, she drop down Clove says 'cover me' goes from the tree gets to Katniss & Cornelia. Clove & Katniss using her good arm carries Cornelia to the tree. Until Katniss stood up to help with Cornelia, Cato couldn't even think straight.

As Heavensbee deplanes with his entourage of nine more Peace Keepers including Romulus the Capitol's head Peace Keeper. Katniss notices that Romulus plus five more are disarmed & shackled.

Gales command 30 others surround the Peace Keepers & the hovercrafts. Heavensbee orders the remaining Peace Keepers to stand down "Stand down. YOU are surrounded & are ordered to surrender now. On your knees now! " Romulus & Capitol's Peace Keepers are now POW's of the rebellion.

Heavensbee's aid takes over & helps the others shackle the remaining Peace Keepers.

Heavensbee goes to Brutus; "Brutus I give you Romulus & the codes per agreement my old friend. Now let us get this show on the road." He walks over looks at Katniss; 

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," winces.

"I know what you have to do to follow through on one of hardest decision you'll had to make. However I have an alternative that will help if you'll hear me out."

Katniss looks to Brutus here who nods in agreement stating;   
"I trust him, Katniss."

"What do you think? Red or, Green?"

Cato without hesitation "Green. Brutus trust him. How bad is it Clove?"

"Not bad, Cornelia is worse. We're getting them on board."   
Sitting at the base of the tree, Katniss nods to Heavensbee to continue to block out the pain.

"We give her a day's food & water. Make her walk back from where we drop her off. I staged it on video so, he won't know the difference. He'll think that I'm a POW too until Romulus spills the beans. But you don't have to put the child in there because of that coward. Later, when you're better we'll thank Snow for the POW's now placed in the haunted arena."

"Phoenix any other surprises or, packages on the horizon?"   
Since the Peace Keepers were secured Cato is at a dead sprint to get to Katniss.

"None. Snow must think you are weak or, naive."

"Well that's his mistake. (Looking at Heavensbee) We'll talk options on the way back. Where's Cato?"   
Things start to get fuzzy for Katniss as the medics arrive & take Cornelia on board. Cato "I'm here, love" as he picks her up & puts her on a stretcher. As they walk back to the plane, Katniss looks to Brutus   
"Thank god you told me he's on our side. Otherwise I would have to kill him."  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at Command:

Haymitch is furious that Katniss & the kid got hurt. That shouldn't have happened. Haymitch started to ask questions to Boggs "Why the kid? Why was she & Katniss the targets. Jesus H Christ she's only 12 fucking years old!

Boggs after giving the command to take the POW's to the arena "I've heard rumors that Cornelia Snow was a 'special' kid. Maybe there really is something to it."

Haymitch "I want to know upon return what we're dealing with. Have them return to base & get those assholes to the arena. Now."

Boggs gives the commands from the center but orders Brutus to contact when they are in the Air.

Back in the meadow D-12:

Cato has Phoenix go on board the other hovercrafts & take to take all bugs & boxes out to destroy. Cato goes to the medical hold of their plane to see Katniss. Medics are working on both of them. They reassured Cato that Katniss & the babies will be okay.

"You weren't supposed to get shot, love. As of now, you are staying home, period."

"No argument there. I couldn't let them shoot her. She's only 12, a baby. Like… Li..." Katniss teared up as she couldn't finish the sentence so Cato did.

"Like Rue." Katniss nodded as she touched his cheek.

"Going to have to knock out for a bit. I'm okay babe, we're okay. I'm not going anywhere. You do what you got to do & come home love."

Cato "I'll be there when you wake up, promise." Katniss nods & falls asleep. Cato leaves the medical hold to finish this mess. Now he has another reason to get Snow. Nobody messes with what's his & gets away with it. When he get ahold of him, the things he wants to do to him, he'll do it with a smile.

Cato walks past Brutus as Brutus looks at Heavensbee "Plat, you are so lucky I talk to her & Cato before this. Troops get these filthy whoresons shackled & en-route to the arena. You get deposited immediately but first I have to do one thing?"

Brutus pulls Cato aside, goes right up to Romulus & decks him over & over again. "That's for Brice you son of a bitch. Accident with Brice my ass, filthy mother fucking whoreson. Well now MY turn. I told you if I ever see you again you will face my wrath. I'm a man of my word & this is just the beginning. Believe me on that promise." Cato follows behind him looking like wrath personified but, Brutus pulls him away saying "save them for the arena son." If looks could kill Romulus would never make it to the arena. Cato wants a piece of him to give Snow a taste of what he's going to do to him at his execution with a smile on his face.

Brutus then looks to Heavensbee "Thanks Plat. I finally get justice for my kid brother." Heavensbee nods & gets on the craft as the POW'S are now being boarded to go to the arena.

Medics pull & treat the wounded POW's after giving all captured shots to knock them out for the trip into the arena. This is being headed by Cato with Gale, Phoenix & 20 others going.

6 hours later in medical D-13: Downtime:

Katniss is still sleeping in a bed at medical when Cato returns. In the bed next to her under guard Cornelia Snow is awake. She doesn't understand why the lady protected her. She's glad she did. Maybe if she talked to her grandfather she could get to stop the fighting.

Cornelia "Excuse me Mister. Can I ask you a question please?"

Cato as he looks at his wife he replies "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Cornelia "Why? Why did she protect me? Everybody hates me here. So why?"

Cato "In the 74th arena something happened where the games were stopped. In the process of it there was an 11 1/2 year old girl name Rue. Rue wasn't supposed to be reaped until she turned 12 but her district did it anyways & broke the rules. They were never going to allow us to return home. We were supposed to live in the 74th arena for the rest of our lives."

Cornelia "nah ah. Nope, that wasn't going to happen. I'm sorry to interupt you but after the trial they were going to remove you all."

Cato "Remove us. What's that Cornelia?"

Cornelia "Yes 'remove' you. That's what my Dad calls it. You were getting removed from the arena & banished from Panem forever except for the little one. She was going to be the Victor of the games & sent home to 11. Daddy told me that."

Cato looks at the guard & tells him to get Brutus & Haymitch now. "Cornelia can you tell my friends what you told me?"

Cornelia "Yes. Can you finish your story on Rue please?"

Cato "Sure." Cato told her about Rue & how Rue picked them to be her parents in & out of the arena. How Rue saved Gale & how Rue died. Cornelia for her part listened to all. He was the only other person who besides the lady & the medic (Prim) who was nice to her.

Cornelia "I hope she gets better. Beside her, you & the medic since I got here everybody's been mean to me. Like I did bad things."

"Can you tell me about the Medic who was nice to you?"

"Yes, she wears her hair like the lady but its blond." Cato knew without a doubt who it was, Prim.

"Now tell me how the others are mean to you?" Cornelia does & Cato understands from her point of view they're being mean to her. However he explained that she's in a way a prisoner so that is why she's under guard & can't go home right now. Cato also realizes something else about Cornelia. She's not like other Capitol born kids, she's a tad slower, a little behind. So after she talks to Haymitch, Havensbee & Brutus (Cornelia is not fond of Brutus) so goes back to sleep.

Cato looks right to Havensbee & asks "What does Cornelia Snow have?"

"It's known as Asperger's syndrome. A developmental disorder. Children with Asperger's syndrome typically function better than do those with autism. Its basically a milder form of autism in the autism spectrum. Kids with AS share many of the same symptoms as those with high-functioning autism. However even though overall they are capable of functioning in everyday life, tend to be somewhat socially immature, relate better to adults than their peers & may be seen by others as odd. Kids with AS often is difficult to diagnosis & treat. In addition, children with Asperger's syndrome generally have normal intelligence and near-normal language development, although they may develop problems communicating as they get older. Still for many years even before the dark days, researchers & mental health experts are still investigating what causes autism & AS. The only thing that came up before the dark days was research seem to indicate that in some cases that AS could have a hereditary component & maybe associated with other disorders such as depression & Bipolar disorder. How did you know?"

"She's a little slower, a little off. Most wouldn't notice it. I think that's how I was able to figure there was something different with her. The way she was telling me how we were going to be 'removed' from the arena or, how others here were mean to her was very child-like. She doesn't understand why she's here still. I think Prim knows there's something up with her too. I know later it gets worse without treatment."

"We'll talk to the guards. I think Prim is a special person to treat her when her sister is injured because of her grandfather."

"Yes Prim is. However can somebody explain what 'removal' is?"

At this Haymitch, Brutus & Havensbee go white as Brutus explains   
"Removal is the worst punishment for a Tribute. It's not even discussed even in jest in our district. If a Tribute is 'removed' from the arena, they are banished from the country on pain of slow death. Are you sure this is what Cornelia told you?"

Cato nods then furthers continues saying "According to Cornelia it was supposed to happen after the trial after everything died down."

"If I hadn't gone in there to get you kids out, you would've been scattered to the four winds. Oh my God. This is… To do that to you Katniss, the kids… Holy shit…"

"Cornelia can never go back to the Capitol until the rebellion is over Haymitch. Snow will kill her. Grandchild or not." The three assured him that they'll come up with a better plan for her. As soon as they leave Cato turns to her guards "If I ever hear that you are mean to her again. You'll deal with me, get it. Good spread the word." The guards nod yes.

About hour after that Katniss starts moving her head & groans. Cato head is on mattress was asleep when he heard her.

"Katniss. I'm here. Squeeze my hand Fire girl. Come on love, open your eyes."

"What did I miss dear? Damn I'm hungry."

"For Carmel? Or real food?"

"Food. How do I know you're really here?" She teases.

Cato thinks challenge accepted, game on "How do I know you're okay?"

"Kiss me & find out. (and adds)I dare you." Cato leaned & gave her a kiss that neither one wanted to end when the doctor cleared his throat to let them know he was here.

The battle was known as a success for the cause. It was a turning point in the Rebellion for in its history books it was known as the Parent's Battle. The day that those parents who lost children from the Hunger Games united to strike back at the Capitol, at Snow.


	6. A New Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma Coin's removal from office & the haunted arena.
> 
> Perfection in White  
> Sequel to Legend of the Black Rose  
> The Trial of Peeta Mellark  
> Chapter 6  
> A New Administration

One week later, Hanger Bay, District 13: Coin's removal from office.

D-13's Hanger bay area was converted for Coin's trial. A panel of five Victors were asked to participate as Judges in a Panel, tribunal style hearing. Finnick acted as the prosecution & Coin decided to defend herself. Of course one has to remember the saying 'to represent oneself as a fool for a client.' It was Boggs who read the charges to Coin when he opened the Tribunal with:

"Alma Louise Coin, you are charged with the following;

1) Treason while leading the rebellion you gave vital information to President Snow costing thousands of lives.

2) Conspiracy to commit murder of the Mocking Jay, her unborn children & the Tributes from the 74th Hunger games.

3) Conspiracy to commit Kidnapping of the Mocking Jay & her unborn children.

4) Espionage & aiding the enemy multiple counts

5) Murder of the Little Mocking Jay, Rue Stone age 12, a minor

6) 1500 counts of attempted murder from the bombings.

7) Multiple counts of assault on the citizens of District 13.

8) Murder of the citizens of District 8 by nuclear attack.

What is your plea?"

Without hesitation Coin plead not guilty & stated as the President of the Rebellion she is not subject to trial as executive privilege furthermore, she moves that the trial be postponed to review the evidence & interview the witnesses against her. The judges denied her request stating she can have her chance during cross examination. Finnick's opening statement said it all. It was what made him so desirable in the capitol all those years. Finnick opened with:

"Ladies & gentlemen of the panel:  
Alma Louise Coin tricked many of the citizens of Panem into this rebellion under the guise to free our children from the Hunger Games & the current government regime. When she was chosen as our President she promised that we will live as free people from this nightmare. Her way of doing this, by giving us on a silver platter to President Snow. She gave vital information to the enemy that injured thousands & cost hundreds of lives including the Little Mocking Jay, 74th Tribute/Victor Rue Stone daughter to Cato & Katniss Stone. She single-highhandedly wiped out District 8 by nuclear attack, by supplying Snow with a nuclear warhead. When Alma Coin did that she signed every man, woman & child's death warrant there. Yet Coin tells her partner in crime that its means to an end. Human life is never means to an end. The evidence that will be provided will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alma Louise Coin is guilty & should be sentenced accordingly. Thank you."

Alma Coin gets up for her opening statement:

"Power hungry people have brought you here today in a fake trial to make a mockery of justice. There is no way that I could do the things that I am accused of. There is no evidence other than what was fabricated by the prosecution's witnesses. I am innocent of these charges & when exonerated & reinstated has your president, I will bring swift justice to those who falsely accuse me of these vicious crimes.-Thank you."

Coin sits back down confident, thinking that they have nothing or, they didn't get proper authority (her authority to be exact) therefore she could quash it because of fruit of the poisonous tree. Coin is about to get a lesson that she would never soon forget as the first witness is called.

Finnick decided to come out swinging his first witness was none other than her second in command, Boggs. Boggs showing how he got her authority to perform the investigation itself. Which led to showing all the transmissions between her & Snow. How she commented about Rue's death being 'tragic but necessary' to fracture Cato from the Mocking Jay. To silence both voices of the rebellion therefore losing their backbone & reason to fight. This was news to Rue's parents has they sat there taking it all in. Where you see rage from Cato, you see shock then sadness in Katniss on the outside. On the inside pure anger & rage on the Mocking Jay.

Coin immediately moved to quash until said evidence can be authenticated & Boggs testimony thrown out for there was no proper authority given to perform such an investigation, which was denied when Finnick Brought Gale to the stand which had everything time stamped & dated including Coin's permission to perform the investigation. Coin was ruthless in her cross examination to both Gale & Boggs.

Finnick then called Clove to the stand because she was a victim of the bombing that killed Rue. Finnick introduced her medical report that showed she miscarried because of the bombing. Cato was amazed how she kept it together for her testimony.

When Coin crossed examined her, it took everything Clove had not to haul off & deck Coin. Coin called her a failure for not protecting Rue like she was assigned to. Coin then moved that the murder charge stemming from Rue's death be dismissed because she is not responsible for incompetent bodyguards. Coin then further stated 

"If a bodyguard can't seem to do her job as assigned & fail to protect her charge a 12 year old child then, she should face charges of murder as well for her incompetence. " 

Cato saw it then, the guilt in Clove eyes. Clove thought she was a failure. She's taking this verbal beat down because of the guilt she still felt over it. So we thought for, when Clove gets pissed watch out. Clove fired back her reply. It was what convicted Coin later on. 

"Rue would still be alive today if YOU hadn't GIVEN SNOW those schematics of the weakest spot of 13 & told him to listen to the medics radio channel, COIN. So who's incompetent now BITCH?" 

This brought an immediate reaction from Coin when she back-handed Clove in the witness box. Clove in turn had a knife to Coin's throat faster than anyone could blink. Clove looked to Cato who shook his head. Phoenix then walked up & took the knife from her as security removed Coin from the witnesses reach.

Judge 

"ENOUGH! Alma Coin you now have an additional charge of striking a soldier of the rebellion & her unborn child. You will hence forth cross examine from your table or, you will be shackled there. Clove, please accept the courts apologizes for the hurt inflicted upon you today." 

Clove nodded as she was allowed to leave the witness stand. Finnick then called Jackson to the stand followed by Legg1 & Legg2. Then the biggest surprise came to the court when the next witness came in; Platauch Havensbee Snow's former Head Game Maker who testified that the recordings were true & turned over his originals the Judge himself. Plat then testified that "after the rebellion was over Snow was going to promote Coin as second in command for about six months before she died in an 'accident' like Brutus's brother Brice did when Snow & Coin had Romulus kill Brice to get to Brutus." Finnick then called Haymitch, Phoenix, then Cato & in the tradition of saving the best for last, Finnick called in The Mocking Jay, Katniss Everdeen-Stone.

Katniss testified what Coin is really like, how she treated her & in turn Cato for us training & protecting Rue. But what got Cato's attention was when Katniss came up with the idea after she overheard a transmission the day Rue died on her way back from medical. Instead of telling Cato, she went immediately to Boggs because "I recognized the voice as Coin. (there was a murmur throughout the court as she continued) I knew if I told Cato it would put him in immediate danger. That's a line I will not cross. By then Boggs was already starting an investigation on Gale's 'missing transmission' programs. What I overheard was Coin telling the receiver where to find them & Cato's codes into planning. I told Boggs verbatim what was said. I was ordered not to reveal anything to anybody."  
From his seat Cato put two & two together. Now he realizes why Katniss was in so many pro-Po's meetings just before Rue died. She was giving her statement to Boggs & Gale. She was protecting him & Rue. The trial was a blur after that.

In the end it took the jury less than 3 hours to convict Alma Coin on all charges. In the sentencing phrase of the trial, there were so many impact statements given on the pain Coin caused in her trickery to free us from Snow, the lost of their loved ones that it took twice as long as the trial to get them all in. Katniss had Cato read theirs. She just couldn't do it without losing it, it was too much for her. It got to the point that Katniss & Clove had to sit outside while Glimmer was in there when Phoenix & Cato read their statements. Cato ended his statement saying;

"You notice that my wife, the Mocking Jay is not in here today. People will think she doesn't care or, is cold because Rue was adopted. Truth be known Katniss is one of the most selfless, caring, strongest people I ever known in my life. When Katniss was only 11 years old, took the responsibilities of running the household & caring for her younger sister who was almost 7 at the time becoming a second mother to Prim when her father died in a mining explosion. Forsaking her own childhood to care & provide for her family on her own. When the games were stopped her mother died from a heart attack because of her being notified of Katniss's death & she couldn't get to her sister Prim, she made sure Prim had guardians to care for her. Even then never a day went by that she didn't think of her. This was just after she was stabbed by Peeta. She didn't think of herself or, have a pity party. Her thoughts were of arena, the remaining tributes' survival, to care for our daughter Rue. To keep us, all of us safe from harm even though she was still recovering from a serious knife injury herself,we were always her top priority.  
Yet everybody has their breaking point, this trial was it for Katniss. It's bad when a love one who has given so much to others & receive so little in her short life, felt that she had to beg me, her husband not to come in here & ask me to speak on her behalf. I can say this for the two of us, we hope no parent will suffer the lost of their child like we did. As for myself, if the court should need an executioner, I will be glad to provide my training, experience & services to that endeavor in this case for Rue & for Katniss.

The Judges came back to pass sentence. Although it was no surprise that she & the others that followed were sentenced to death, the Judges felt poetic justice or some type of karma should be included as payback.  
The Chief Justice then past judgement & sentence:

"Alma Louise Coin. You have been found guilty on ALL charges including an additional charge of assault of a Soldier in this court. Words can not express how disgusted I am with you. Your betrayal for everything we hold dear, using our lives as a grounds for your selfishness to promote yourself. Recruiting us for YOUR cause in one hand while stabbing us in the back with the other by giving important information & materials to AID THE ENEMY. With that being said for all charges combined, I hereby sentence you to death via the Hunger Games. You want the games to stay, now you can participate in them as a tribute yourself like so many of Panem's children have done. You will be placed in the POW camp with your comrades until the time of YOUR execution where you WILL face your executioner from a Tribute of 74th games. YOU WILL FACE THE MOCKING JAY in an arena of HER choosing. Until then guards get this worthless piece of shit out of my court. Court is adjourned."

As left Phoenix looked at Cato who got up & went to where Katniss & Clove were. They watched the whole thing on the TV screen. Katniss never wanted to be in any arena again, now has to play executioner in one.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Late in the night there was a deposit into the POW camp also known has the haunted arena. Phoenix & Marvel personally made sure she was put in there with her comrades. Has with the others she had an tracker inserted into her arm & was given a back pack with the bare basics for survival. As Phoenix threw her off the plane he told her, "I wish it was Cato or, Clove as your executioner. Katniss will be too merciful. She won't make you suffer like you made us suffered when you murdered our children (as she lands on the ground), you bitch." Phoenix closes the door as the plane takes off.

Alma Coin looks around warily has she walks to the cornucopia where the others are. As Coin walks through the woods, she notices a silhouette of a young man then all of a sudden she screams as she thrown on the ground. Yet there is no one there...

In the days that followed, Boggs & Haymitch were running the rebellion with Brutus as second in command in case something happens to either one of them. Cato is now being trained to take over in Brutus's place for second in command. Marvel & Clove is training for Cato's place in planning & promises Cato that both he & Glimmer will protect Katniss & company with everything they got. Phoenix & Thresh will be Katniss's bodyguards until after Clove delivers. Glimmer for her part helps train others in battle Career style with Johanna. Gale & Madge were married soon after. Gale spent most of his time developing ways to shorten the rebellion without more bloodshed than necessary.

Security give updates on the POW'S which has Boggs & Haymitch concerned. For some reason all female POW'S are being attacked in that arena. Yet they can find no one of that description in the POW camp. Security also moved Cornelia Snow to a different area of 13 after, reassigning her new guards for her protection & have an advocate for her needs. Cornelia is happy about the changes yet she knows she is a Prisoner until the war ends. She still wants to go home but she understand after Cato explained it to her why she can't right now.

Cato becoming a father for the first time has him in over protective mode. He wants Katniss & his children safe. So where ever Katniss goes her guards plus Clove go. 

"I lost Rue. I almost lost it when you & Cornelia were shot in the meadow. Until the war is over I want you & our children safe. Clove being with you gives Phoenix the peace of mind for being a first time father. Please love, just indulge us a little."

For Katniss's part she is going through the best part of pregnancy, she can eat again. Between her & Clove there seems to be a shortage of strawberries, pickles & anything that has chocolate or, caramel with it. Yet in the back of her mind she knows that after the war is over, she has to go into the arena to be the executioner to the former President of the Rebellion. She hates the thought of it. Katniss doesn't even want to look at an arena let alone go into one again.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
6 months later:  
With the moles for the Capitol gone the rebellion is back on track. With the information on the code that Havensbee provided shorten the war by years saving, countless lives of the rebels. Several battles were fought became victories for the rebellion. Katniss kept giving propos to get the other districts to join. She gave heartfelt speeches about her experience in the arena & what she later found out that the Capitol had planned for the 74th Tributes.

More reports came from security in charge of the POW camp about the female prisoners being attacked & raped by unseen forces. Finally night cameras were on one night where the heads decided were in for a surprise. Their attacker was none other than Peeta Mellark.  
If a POW would go to bathe or, get water by the river, they would find scratches on their backs. Bruises to their faces & upper torso. Each time an 'event' happened there was a sickening laugh with the audio going "I'm still here Seam Rat. Come out come out where ever you are." Finally after one vicious attack where one of Snow's former game makers was raped by the boulders where Peeta was hiding after his escape only to be thrown with such force that she later died, the leaders of the rebellion removed all female POW's including Coin from the arena. When the hovercraft lead in by Cato landed with the others to keep the males penned to collect the female POW's, Cato was even attacked. Has the audio &video was reviewed later you can hear Peeta voice yell 

"HAYMITCH NOOOOO! That Career is MINE! SHE'S MINE! THE TRAITOR SEAM WHORE IS MINE!" 

When you look where the old cabin was where there was a bread tree surrounded by black rose bushes you saw him, Peeta Mellark leaning there smiling. You can also see right through him. Then he faded away. This disturbed many in that room including Katniss who was expected to execute Coin in the arena. After the POW's were checked by the medical teams, they were relocated to another camp outside of District 12 within view of the arena that they just left. The message sent to the prisoners, mess up & we'll send you all back in there.

Yet the next sight that all in the rebellion see sickens them.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
President Snow has put the capitol's children in front of his mansion has a human shield providing them with little protection from the elements. And winter is coming in hard with its snow storms, the children will die of exposure in less than two weeks if this continues. The rebellion knew that it needed to end this war now for Panem to survive.

Gale & the gang came up with an idea. Instead of carpet bombing the Capitol itself causing multiples injuries & deaths of unarmed civilians, the rebels will use something less evasive. Havensbee will unarmed the pods within the Capitol so that no one will die from them. Ground troops will go in to take over grid by grid until the Capitol falls. Air strikes will drop knock out gas for the capitol's troops that are outside. One group will disable the ventilation systems while the remaining Victors along with Cato will go in & get Snow after they set off fumigators of sleeping gas within the mansion itself. If all goes well the capitol's children will be returned to their parents & the rebellion will be over. Panem will no longer have to subject its children as human sacrifices ever again nor its Victors to prostitution. Children can have childhoods again without the threat of the reapings laying in wait for them. Or the threat of death for at the whims of the president.


	7. Victors, Birth & Battles oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors of the 74th arena are crowned.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters**
> 
> Perfection in white
> 
> Sequel to Legend of the Black Rose  
> The Trial of Peeta Mellark  
> Chapter 7  
> Victors, Birth & Battles  
> Oh my

Yet all doesn't go as planned. Katniss & Clove are into their 8th month. Katniss is looking forward to having the rebellion over with yet, doesn't want to be the executioner. Clove understands & tells her to talk to the Victor who passed sentence on Coin. So after talking to Cato who agrees to be with her at this meeting request to talk to the Victor who passed sentence on Coin. Victor River North of District 4 who won the 42nd games one of the first under Snow's government agreed to meet with the Mocking Jay concerning this matter.

"Ah Katniss, wow for a person who is carrying triplets, you sure are carrying small. When are you due?"

"In a month which is why I come to talk to you about Coin's 'arena' execution. If the war ends now I can't go into any arena unless you want me to give birth in it. It's too dangerous."

"Even after she gives birth she'll need at least 6 weeks to recover."

"I see. How do you want to do this Mocking Jay?"

"Since you have passed sentenced that the Mocking Jay execute Coin, I purpose that she is executed in front of the mansion after I recover from giving birth. Unless you want Cato to do it. I never want to be in an arena ever again Sir."

River having surviving the arena understands as he replied; 

"The point was for her to experience the games from 'our' point of view. The point of you being the executioner was to be Rue's voice & every child who has died in the arena. As their voice. Since the 74th arena is out because it's 'damaged', we could do this in front of the mansion. After Snow's trial. However YOU Katniss will have to be the executioner unless you go into labor. In which case Clove takes over as executioner."

" Sir, Clove is due about the same time as Katniss."

"If Clove can't then it's you & Phoenix to be both Snow's & Coin's executioners. However Cato, your wife is the Mocking Jay. Like you she was a Tribute facing removal in the 74th games. Both Katniss & Clove lost their children because of those two. I'll adjust the sentence to exclude the arena but the ladies are going to have first crack. I remembered every mother on my tour. How gray they looked like their lives & reason for living was sucked out of them. The fathers were not much better. I want the message clear for the mothers of this country will never suffer a lost like that again. Katniss said she was their voice in her message to Snow. Katniss will be their instrument of Justice after this war is over."

"Then let Phoenix & I execute Coin when Clove & Katniss execute Snow together to make the message clearer. That message being no parent will ever suffer a lost like that again. This way both parents are represented for those children who have died in the arenas, Victor North."

River thought about this even more. The more River thought about it the more he liked it. River along with the other Victors later felt bad because those who sat in judgment at Coin's trial ever thought to even ask Katniss if, she would be willing let alone execute Coin. River felt this was the way to make it right. 

"All right Cato. You & Phoenix get Coin. Katniss & Clove get Snow when they are executed together for their crimes against this country. I'll adjust the sentence."

"Thank you Sir." River "River please Katniss. You two earned many of the Victors respect. Also another reason for the appointment, we need you to gather all the 74th Tributes & have them met us in the mess hall tonight at 7."

"May I ask what for River?"

"It's a surprise Katniss. See you two there at 7."

"See you there Sir."   
Cato then contacts Phoenix followed by Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh on secure com-link. Thresh told Cato that he'll tell Rissa. Cato doesn't know what's going on but he trust Victor North. Cato gets ahold of Haymitch & Brutus to ask what's going on.

"It's a good thing. Don't worry."   
However in another part of 13 Clove's instincts kick in so to be ready, she brought out a 'few' of her knives for the occasion.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
7pm Mess Hall; D-13

Cato, Katniss, Clove with Phoenix, Thresh, Rissa, Glimmer & Marvel all show up at the darken mess hall. Clove isn't liking this at all as Phoenix puts her behind him. Cato does the same with Katniss as Clove slips one of her knives over to Katniss. Has they approach the center of the room, amber lights light the dais where the three oldest Victors sit. 

"Hold!" The middle one said then, went on further;  
"There is no need for weapons here. Yet Clove you are wise to be prepared. Who accompanies you Clove?"

"My best friend & better half of course."

"Have Phoenix take his seat." 

As Phoenix took his seat he noticed silhouettes of others there. He's liking this even less until Brutus in his robes sat him between himself & Haymitch said 

"Its okay Phoenix."   
Once Phoenix knew it was Brutus he relaxed a little. After Phoenix was seated (and Haymitch pass Brutus 50) each of the Victors in their robes lit up in a beam of amber light.

The center Victor spoke again; 

"Every year Snow crowns a Victor robbing us of our ceremonies. This year however we have 9 with one posthumously (Rue) for a total of 10 to Crown. Gloss Cashmere stand with your Tributes. Brutus with Cato & Clove, Rod with Rissa, Chaff with Thresh, Haymitch with Katniss. Seeder please stand on the other side of Katniss for Rue." 

Each Victor stood with their Tribute except Seeder who stood alone hand out palms up holding a robe with a crown on top. Then the Victor spoke in a solemn voice:

"Each year President Snow crowns the Victors on national television while replaying their games to them. It was to remind the Victor why he survived & why he or she will be an outcast in their districts. Why he could take all from them. Each year we had to do our ceremonies in secret to let our brethren know they are not alone in this world. This year is the first in 74 years that we are doing this openly & will continue to do openly from here on. This year we have been graced with 10" as, the two younger ones from 7 & 4 came in with Johanna & River at their side. Then the leader Victor Brice Jackson spoke "Ten went in with 14 others has Tributes. You 10 left as Victors when the games were stopped by President Snow by law. Victors of the 74th Hunger Games we welcome you into our brethren.

We welcome:  
Victor Marvel Jewel  
Victor Glimmer Jones-Jewel  
Victor Cato Stone  
Victor Clove Green  
Victor Carissa Baer  
Victor Ivy Mason  
Victor Magnum Rod  
Victor Thresh Husk  
Victor Katniss Everdeen-Stone, Our Mocking Jay.  
We posthumously welcome Victor Rue Stone into our brethren for we know she is in a better place for being our Little Mocking Jay."

Has each name was announced, each Tribute was placed in a robe by their mentors & the crown was placed upon their head by the other two Victors who were sitting on the Dias. Katniss looked at the folded robe & crown that was in the palms of Seeder then looked straight ahead at Brice as he spoke. 

"Seeder bring the robe & crown here. Can we have Rue Stone's parents step forward please."

Haymitch released his hand from Katniss's shoulder as did Brutus with Cato.  
Both came before Victor Brice Jackson who said 

"Many parents have lost their children yet nobody has ever come back as colorful or, come out swinging like you two did. Please accept these as a token of our gratitude for your daughter's service for being our children's voice" as he handed Rue's robe & crown over to Cato and Katniss.

Has they walked be toward their mentors, everyone heard a gasp followed by a splat then 'Oh-oh' as all looked over to Clove 

"My water just broke."

Brice knowing that two of the Victors are near due had the foresight of have the medics nearby. This came handy since right after Clove was wheeled away, Katniss grabbed onto Haymitch as a contraction hit dropping him to his knees.

"Brice get the other one in here. CATO! Can you kindly please pry your wife's claws out of my shoulder & off of my arm! Geez!"

"Katniss, honey?"

"Just a little contraction dear."

"How many of these 'little' contractions have you had, dear?"

"Counting this one 3, in the last 10 minutes. Sorry Haymitch."

"Had worse done to me Sweetheart. I just wish you would've waited another week. I would've won the baby pool."

Cato starts to panic;  
"EXCUSE ME! Katniss you mean to tell me, you been having contractions 3 to 4 minutes apart?"

"I guess so. It was only my...hold on."

Katniss has she grabs Cato's arm this time & breathes through it.   
"That was 4."

Cato lifts her onto the stretcher. On the other side of the stretcher was Prim as Katniss looks at Cato;  
"I guess like you & Clove our children are in competition too." 

Meanwhile back in the mess hall:

Brutus chuckles as he said to the other Victors;   
"I told you guys it would be tonight for those two. Pay up." 

The Victors ceremony was then concluded has the remaining 'new' Victors were congratulated by all.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Now back at medical Katniss is being prepped for a C-section while Cato hears Clove calling Phoenix every name in the book & then some he's never even heard of.

"Just breathe Clove. Breathe.. AWW SHITT!" as Phoenix drops to his knees after Clove grabs him by his balls.

"Breathe honey, just breathe... AWWW YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU AS...SON OF ..."

In the room across from the Cato remarks;  
"I'm glad we're having a C-section Katniss. Kat..." as Katniss grabs his arm in a vice grip.

"AWWWW WHERE THE SON OF BITCH, PRICK WITH MY DRUGS?! GET THAT DOC IN HERE, NOW!"   
The Doctor comes in & checks where there was suppose to be a C-section the baby turn into the right position at the last minute & Katniss is almost ready to deliver.

Cato & Katniss "WHAT ?! ! !"

Cato hears Phoenix digging himself a bigger hole so Cato helps his protégé out.

Cato yells to Phoenix;  
"Phoenix say yes dear & claim the 5th or, clam up before she kills you."

"Got it!"

Clove decided to reply;  
"Too late!" as she yells "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY KNIVES DAMN IT?! ! !"

While the screaming at the guys match continues, in the waiting room several Victors are just sitting there going;   
"Yeap that's going to get him in the dog house.  
Yikes did she just call him a ...,   
Oh my god... what the... She actually call that a..." 

Haymitch collects 50 from Brutus;   
"I told you she would call him that."

In Katniss's room:

"Cato, CATO! My water just broke! My God its the great flood!"  
Prim walks in & checks her sister.

Prim's eyes get big as she yells;  
"DOC!"  
Prim looks at her sister;   
"Katniss next contraction push."

Doc yells back;  
"A little busy here. You're going to have to deliver the first one Prim."

Katniss looks at Cato;   
"YOU! You promised me, no pain! You asshole! ! YOU DID THIS TO ME! !" "

"Yes dear it's my fault. All my fault."

"I HOPE THESE ARE ALL GIRLS THAT ACT LIKE YOU DID AS A TEENAGER WHEN THEY ARE BORN! ! !"

Cato remembering his teenage years "Aw Love that's just mean."

"WHAT! ! !"

"Yes dear, all girls starting out like I did has a teenager. Yes dear anything you say. Come on Katniss, push."

Prim's POV:  
I had came in after the doctor told me Katniss was have them naturally. I've helped my mother deliver babies in District 12 since I was 11 but this is different. This is my sister & these babies are my niece & nephews. Now I'm scared because the doctor is in with Clove. Even though, I though it was funny when Katniss screamed 'that thing ought to registered as a lethal weapon' at the top of her lungs. My poor brother-in-law, WOW dang Katniss! She actually said she wishes that they're all girls that act like him as a teenager coming out. Good one, Catnip. I haven't heard her tear into somebody since Rue died. I go to check her; OH SHIT! THE FIRST one is crowning already as I yell "DOC NEED YOU IN HERE!"

Doc "I'm a little busy here. You're going to have to deliver the first one Prim." 

I look at my sister who yells at Cato "'YOU! You promised me, no pain! You ASSHOLE! ! YOU DID THIS TO ME! !"  
I look at my sister & tell her "Katniss I see the head, next contraction push." In less than five minutes my nephew James Marcus arrives screaming. By the time the Doc come into the room, I've just delivered Willow Clove so, he checks on the two when I call him over the third one is being a little stubborn & Katniss is getting tired. So Doc took over in mid push he had Katniss stop, the cord is wrapped around his neck. "Wow look at those shoulders. Catnip I think this one's a boy too."; I said.

Cato Yells "I got two boys! Yessss!"

"EXCUSE ME! ! YOUR SON IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS AT THE MOMENT! ! AWWW AHHHHH! !"

"Yes dear, my fault. All my fault."

Just then Caleb Brutus got his act together & made his grand entrance into the world. Doc took Caleb to do the measurements & told me I did a great job. Just like my mother. I did a double take that's when Doc told me he knew my mother when she taught herbal medicine during his internship at 4. Just then Cato went into the waiting room & to go tell Clove about Willow. Before the doctor left, he told me they could always use another doctor if I'm interested. I said yes. As I looked at the triplets James looked like dad, Caleb looked like Cato but I had a hard time seeing who Willow took after until Katniss was holding her;

"Oh Duck, she looks just like you did when you were born. I remembered you were a beautiful baby from the get go."

I noticed her eyes starting to droop so I took Willow & put her in her bassinet. Katniss had fallen asleep by then. Cato had returned & I had to go on rounds that's when I knew I'll never be alone. Cato gave me a bear hug; 

"You did good kiddo. Great job Auntie Prim."   
I left with a big smile on my face to do my rounds.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Normal POV; 15 minutes later:

Phoenix comes out announces its a boy. Cato comes out 5 minutes after that to the waiting room to announce 2 boys & a girl. When they were comparing times Phoenix & Clove's son was born between Cato's & Katniss's first boy & their daughter followed by a minute later by the youngest of the triplets.  
Katniss made Cato promise to tell Clove first what their daughter's name was so, on his way back to Katniss he stopped in on Clove.  
"Hey there."

"Hi. How's Katniss?"

"Pretty good its also why I'm here. I promised her we would tell you our daughter's name first. It's Willow Clove Stone."

"I like it. The boy's?"

"James Marcus & Caleb Brutus. James for her dad Caleb for mine. Not bad huh."

"Nope. Did Phoenix tell you ours?" When Cato shook his head no Clove told him; "Aden Cato."

"I like that. Thanks. You get some rest."

Has he was went into the hall, Phoenix held up his bandage hand. 

"I'm a dad. Wow. Did Clove tell you?"

"Yeah, thanks but what's Aden for?"

"Little fire. Katniss told Clove to talk to me on the Hovercraft that took you guys out of the arena. Since Katniss was known as the Girl on Fire, its our nod to her. You being both of ours best friend, it was a no brainer."

"How's the hand?"

Phoenix "Bruised not broken. I'm surprised I still have balls. Thank God I took all her knives before we got here."

"At least yours didn't yell 'that thing should be registered as a lethal weapon' at the top of her lungs."

Both guys walk back into their respective rooms. Prim told Cato that Katniss was sleeping & Doc will let him know the rest. Cato hugged his sister-in-law telling her "You did good kiddo. Great job Auntie Prim." After Prim left to go on rounds, that's when it hit him. He was a dad & his wife just gave him the three most gorgeous babies in the world. Talk about being the luckiest s.o.b in the world.

Now the final battle planning continues where if they weren't training, they were planning. Cato wasn't home that much but Katniss understood. Now the big day is coming, quick. This time Phoenix will be accompanying Cato in what could be the final battle to take the Capitol. If the rebels take the Capital, its game over for Snow. It stops the games from ever happening again. Phoenix wanted to be there when they got Snow with the rest of the gang.

Katniss & Clove were staying behind still recovering from childbirth. Katniss knew this was Cato's time to shine. This is what he trained for all those years as a Career. Now he can use it for the greater good instead of the games. She knew that he is a born leader. Even though he doesn't see it in himself, yet. For now Katniss just wants to be Mom. Her days on the battlefields are over & after the war is over she can retire the Mocking Jay. The only thing she is dreading is her last role in this rebellion, the executioner.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
**I like to thank my beta IdolSweetie who has been helping me with these last three chapters. She's been a big help.**


End file.
